Noche Tormentosa
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Una tormenta muy fuerte, la luz se va...¿qué pasa con los Akatsukis enamorados cuando la oscuridad se adueña de la cueva? ¿Se atreverán a declararsele a la persona amada? SasoDei & KakuHida!


_Los personajes de Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto…_

**-NOCHE TORMENTOSA-**

Una noche tormentosa en la Cueva de los Akatsuki. No tenían luz, por lo que decidieron encender velas. Se encontraban sentados, todos, a la mesa, cenando cada quien lo suyo, puesto que siempre diferían en lo que respecta a la comida. Se escuchaban los rayos caer cerca de su escondite. Sin embargo, el ruido de afuera no era nada comparado con el que hacían los de adentro. Había mucho escándalo allí, como siempre, Tobi había hecho enfadar a Deidara con uno de sus comentarios y actos idiotas, según el rubio.

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-gritaba el pelinegro, mientras corría alrededor de la mesa, pues el ojiazul con bocas en las manos lo perseguía, dispuesto a golpearlo, pues le habían estado robando la comida durante todo el rato que llevaban cenando, y lo había dejado sin nada.

-¡No, hum¡Tobi no es un buen chico!-le gritaba, mientras corría tras él.-¡Te acabaste toda mi cena, hum!

-¿Por qué nunca podemos tener una cena normal?-se preguntaba Konan, en voz alta.

Pein tan solo seguía cenando, como la mayoría de los demás, que ya estaban tan acostumbrados a aquellas peleas que ya les eran indiferentes. Sasori miraba la escena con recelo. El jashinista miraba divertido la expresión de su compañero con cuerpo artificial. Era obvio que estaba celoso de que, a pesar de pelearse tanto, Deidara pasara más tiempo con el idiota de Tobi que con él, que era su compañero de equipo original, además de su maestro.

_-Sasori es un idiota…Si le dijera a la rubia que la quiere tanto…Pero prefiere mantenerse callado el muy tonto…Como yo…_-echó una mirada furtiva a su compañero de equipo y tesorero de Akatsuki, que se encontraba cenando a un lado de él: Kakuzu.- _¿Por qué, Jashin-sama¿Por qué me tenía que gustar él? Estoy peor que Sasori…Por lo menos la rubia de bote parece tener sus preferencias bien definidas hacia los hombres…Al menos él sí tiene una oportunidad…No que yo, además de cobarde, no tengo ni una sola oportunidad con Kakuzu, porque, lo más seguro es que no sea de ésos… ¿Qué haré, Jashin-sama?_

En aquél momento, el puño de Deidara alcanzó la cabeza del pelinegro con máscara estilo calabaza. El rubio se fue a sentar, dejando tirado a su compañero, quien estaba casi inconsciente. El maestro marionetista tan solo seguía callado, observando, celoso, a su joven aprendiz, quien, para su suerte, se sentaba a un lado de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasori no Danna?-inquirió, al notar la insistente mirada de su maestro, quien sólo atinó a ponerse de mil colores, pues no esperaba que el chico, normalmente muy despistado, se enterara de que le estaba mirando.

-N-nada.-respondió, con sequedad, volteando hacia otro lado, dejando al rubio un tanto… ¿decepcionado, triste?

Kakuzu miraba aquella escena, sin que se dieran cuenta de ello. Sabía que a Deidara le gustaba Sasori, pero que era demasiado cobarde como para decírselo. ¿Por qué se le hacía conocido eso? Ah, sí. Porque él también se sentía como su rubio compañero.

-_Ay, Deidara…Tú y yo estamos igual…Si tan solo no fuéramos tan cobardes, ellos sabrían lo que sentimos…Pero, por una u otra razón, no podemos decírselos…-_miró furtivamente a Hidan. Sin embargo, al voltear a verlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa: el peliblanco lo estaba mirando a él. Al darse cuenta de ello, sólo pudo poner una mirada interrogante, logrando que su compañero se pusiera rojo y volteara a otro lado.- _¿Acaso querría decirme algo?_-se preguntó Kakuzu, regresando su mirada a su plato.

**°°°°°°°°°°°&&&&°°°°°°°°°°**

El pasillo estaba muy oscuro. El joven rubio iba caminando, temeroso, por aquél pasaje que lo llevaría directo a la habitación que compartía con su Danna. Llevaba una pequeña vela en sus manos, cuidando que no se apagara. Las sombras que provocaba dicha vela, se mostraban macabras y aterradoras en aquél largo y solitario pasillo.

Ya casi llegaba a su habitación, cuando la flama de la vela se extinguió. Maldijo por lo bajo la falta de visibilidad que había. Decidió seguir caminando, tratando no caerse ni chocar. Su mano tocó una manija. Había llegado a salvo a su habitación. Se disponía a girar la manija, cuando la puerta fue abierta.

-Sasori no Danna, ya estabas aquí-dijo el rubio, al distinguir un brillo castaño en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Sí. Iba a…ir a buscarte porque no llegabas.-informó, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero voz fría.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió el menor, con algo de alegría.-Etto… ¿Tienes velas aquí, Danna, hum?

-Sí, aún nos quedan.-respondió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por dos velas, ambas entre las camas de los presentes. Deidara se fijó que, para su mala suerte, su cama estaba justo a un lado de la ventana.

La puerta se cerró tras él o, más bien, el pelirrojo la cerró. Justo en el momento en el que el rubio se sentó en su cama, un rayo iluminó la habitación. Los ojos azules y rasgados del artista se abrieron como platos. Cómo odiaba las tormentas. Nunca le habían gustado.

-¿Qué tienes, Deidara?-inquirió Sasori, al notar su reacción.

-N-nada, hum.-respondió, pensando que si le decía la verdad, creería que era un cobarde.

Sasori se fue a su cama, donde estaba hacia unos minutos, pensando. Se recostó y cubrió con las mantas, mientras veía furtivamente a su aprendiz cambiarse de ropa, intentando no sufrir una hemorragia nasal en aquél momento.

El pelirrojo se quedó dormido, mientras el rubio se acostaba en su cama y apagaba las velas.

Un segundo rayo, ésta vez más fuerte, iluminó la habitación. Deidara ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado con el anterior como para aguantar otro.

Tan sólo sintió cómo alguien se introducía en su cama, se cubría mucho y se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura. Una cabeza estaba sobre su pecho de madera. Abrió, con rapidez, los ojos y, al voltear hacía abajo, notó una rubia cabellera.

-¿D-Deidara?-inquirió, poniéndose completamente rojo.-¿Q-qué h-haces aquí?-preguntó lo más serio posible.

-Danna… ¿puedo dormir contigo, hum?-le preguntó, mirándolo con ojitos tiernos, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Q-qué?-no podía darle crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Tengo miedo, Danna.-susurró, apoyando más su cabeza contra aquél molesto pecho de dura madera.

-C-claro.-respondió, un tanto decepcionado, pues había creído que lo que le había propuesto era otra cosa mucho más interesante.

Pasaron un rato así, durante el cual Sasori le estuvo acariciando el cabello. No hablaron en todo ése tiempo, tan sólo disfrutaban el momento.

La mano del maestro marionetista comenzó a bajar a la espalda de su alumno, con movimientos suaves y relajantes para el más joven, quien tenía las mejillas de un tono carmesí debido al contacto que tenía en aquellos momentos con su Danna.

La mirada azul del rubio se clavó en la profunda y castaña de su maestro. Ambos estaban tan rojos como el cabello del marionetista. Poco a poco, sin saber con exactitud la razón, se fueron acercando, mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Un trueno muy fuerte les hizo volver a la realidad. Si antes estaban rojos, ahora hasta vapor salía, debido a la pena que sentían.

-L-lo siento…-dijo el menor, separándose del pelirrojo, dispuesto a irse a su cama. Una mano le sujetó del brazo, sin dejarlo ir. Volteó a ver al dueño de dicha mano, interrogante.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su aprendiz, sin dejar de sujetarle del brazo. Poco a poco, sin dirigirle la mirada, lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a él todo lo posible. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que se podían sentir sus respiraciones, lo miró a los ojos.

-Deidara…Te amo.-le susurró, con ternura, acercando sus labios a los delgados labios de su rubio, quien tan sólo atinó a sonrosarse y sonreírle de una manera muy cariñosa, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus labios se unieron en un esperado beso que comenzó de manera lenta y cariñosa. El mayor soltó el brazo de su koi, para abrazarle fuertemente de la cintura, mientras el otro colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la marioneta que, para ser marioneta, besaba muy bien.

En un arranque de pasión, terminaron tumbados en la cama del marionetista, el rubio encima del otro. Sus labios buscaban más que explorar, por lo que decidieron introducir la lengua de uno en la cavidad bucal del otro, mientras sus manos se comenzaban a deshacer de sus ropas. Sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza frenética. Sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas y sus manos buscaban más. En un cambio de posiciones, Deidara terminó quedando abajo, con Sasori sobre él, terminando de quitarle la ropa, desesperadamente.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°&&&&&°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

La habitación se encontraba apenas iluminada por unas velas, las cuales pronto llegarían a su fin. Uno de los dos habitantes de aquél cuarto se encontraba rezando en aquellos momentos, mientras el otro contaba el dinero que tenían. Pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar unos gritos en la habitación de enfrente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se miraron entre los dos por unos segundos, interrogantemente.

-Viene de la habitación de Sasori y Deidara.-dijo Kakuzu, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- ¿Qué crees que les esté pasando?-miró, brevemente, a su compañero.

-Ni idea. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver? Hay que asegurarnos de no estar siendo atacados.-se levantó y siguió a su compañero de habitación y equipo afuera del recinto.

A punto estaban de tocar la puerta de sus vecinos, cuando el sonido se hizo más claro, dejándoles saber de qué era de lo que se trataba.

-¡Aaahh, aahh, Sasori!-gemía la voz de cierto rubio, dentro de la habitación.

-¡Aaahh, aahh, Dei!-gemía el otro, mientras experimentaba mucho placer, al igual que su amante.

Los dos que se encontraban afuera, se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Acaso la marioneta y la rubia de bote estaban teniendo sexo? No se les había pasado por la cabeza aquella posibilidad. Ante ésa situación, no pudieron mas que soltar una risa, al mismo tiempo, Cuando hubieron terminado de reír, se miraron a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que habían pensado lo mismo. Que, finalmente, Sasori y Deidara se habían decidido y habían terminado siendo correspondidos.

El peliblanco apartó la mirada, pues sentía cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono carmesí. Kakuzu notó esto, por lo que decidió tomar valor y probar su suerte. Si Deidara lo había logrado¿por qué él no podría? Se quitó la máscara y tomó a Hidan del rostro, delicadamente, algo no muy común en él, y lo hizo voltear a verlo. Lo único que logró fue que su compañero se sonrojara más y se pusiera muy nervioso. Acercó su rostro, con rapidez, y lo besó allí mismo. Fue un beso bastante apasionado como para haber sido el primero, debido a que el ojivioleta terminó empujando al tesorero contra la pared, para aferrarse a él y besarlo con más ganas.

Sin embargo, Kakuzu no quería terminar siendo el uke, así que, haciendo uso de una gran fuerza, tomó a Hidan y lo cargó, para, después, llevárselo directamente a la cama de él, cerrando la puerta antes de ello, Al recostarlo, notó que las piernas de su uke estaban alrededor de su cintura, por lo que lo tenía bastante aferrado. Las manos del ojiverde comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa que su koi traía puesta, la cual no era mucha.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°&&&&&&&°°°°°°°°°°°**

Los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cama al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba acostado en su cama, con su koi a un lado, abrazado a él, durmiendo plácidamente. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron. Volteó a ver a su rubio, quien, desnudo en sus brazos estaba. Sonrió y miró la habitación. La cama estaba completamente destendida, puesto que durante la noche anterior, mientras tenían relaciones, las sábanas y colchas habían sido tan sólo un estorbo, por lo que las habían terminado lanzando al suelo. Ésa era la razón por la que no tenían nada que les tapara su desnudez. Y eso qué les importaba. Se encontraba muy feliz de que, finalmente, Deidara supiera lo que sentía por él, además de que le había correspondido.

Notó que el ojiazul despertaba, por lo que le abrazó más. Una mirada somnolienta se posó en la suya, con rapidez, y le sonrió. El rostro del más joven se acercó al de su maestro y, tras darse los buenos días, le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

El molesto ruido de gente despertando y levantándose, le hizo abrir sus ojos verdes. Conforme su mirada se fue acoplando a la luz, recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con su compañero, quien aún dormía, con la cabeza en su abdomen. Sonrió. Pronto notó que se encontraban tirados en el piso, sobre algunas sábanas y colchas desordenadas. Si que había sido una noche llena de acción. Habían comenzado en su propia cama, para luego seguir contra la pared, después cambiar de cama y, al final, en el suelo, ya que habían terminado de desordenar toda la habitación.

Unos ojos violetas se abrieron, con mucho pesar. Se encontraba agotado. Su mirada se posó en lo que tenía justo debajo de su cabeza. Sonrió con picardía. En lugar de un simple "Buenos días", le daría un mejor saludo a su amante. Abrió la boca y sacó la lengua. Se colocó a gatas sobre su seme y, con su legua, comenzó el recorrido desde el abdomen de su Kakuzu hasta su boca. Esto le fue muy placentero al tesorero del Akatsuki.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°&&&&&&&&°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

El desayuno estaba servido en la mesa, donde todos los miembros de la Organización de Criminales de rango S estaban ya sentados. Bajo la mesa, el pelirrojo y el rubio se tomaban de las manos, mientras sonreían. Kakuzu y Hidan, quienes no eran tan cursis como los otros dos, preferían no mantener contacto alguno, pues eso los llevaba directo a tener relaciones, además de que se les hacía muy tonto hacer eso.

Comenzaron a desayunar y, como siempre, Tobi comenzó a robarle de su desayuno a su rubio senpai, Lo que sí fue diferente en ésta ocasión fue que al artista explosivo no le importó en lo más mínimo, al igual que la plática que mantenía Pein con ellos, al parecer les estaba informando de los Bijuus, como siempre. Aquél tema ya los tenía tan cansados, pues siempre decía lo mismo, que ya nadie le ponía ni la más mínima atención cuando comenzaba a hablar de eso.

-Por cierto, anoche escuché varios gritos provenientes de las habitaciones de Sasori y Deidara y de Kakuzu y Hidan.-los miró, acusadoramente.

-No sólo tú los escuchaste.-dijo Konan, bastante incómoda.

-Nosotros también los escuchamos.-dijo Kisame, señalando a Itachi también.

-O sea que… ¿todo mundo escuchó?-preguntó Pein.

-Sí.-contestaron los Akatsukis no mencionados.

-Bueno, sólo tengo una cosa que decirles.-miró a ambas parejas.-¡YA ERA HORA!

-¿Qué?-preguntaron, asombrados.

-Todos sabíamos que entre ustedes había gran atracción.-dijo Pein.- Ah, sí. Por cierto, la próxima vez, procuren no hacer tanto ruido, o mejor váyanse a un hotel¿sí? Queremos dormir.-les aconsejó el Líder.

-H-hai.-asintieron los cuatro.

**OWARI!**

****

**Qué les pareció el one-shot?**

hehe

lo hice en la madrugada, mientras tenía insomnio...

MATTA NE!


End file.
